Patch
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Patch is a small girl with pale skin, bright green eyes, and bright blonde hair. Her hair is rather messy, except for two well-maintained braids on the sides. Her mannerisms are incredibly energetic and cheerful, even if she's saying incredibly depressing things. She tends to pose dramatically, thinking it makes her look impressive. Her hero costume is her Technologium rig she brought back from the future, Hello World. The outfit consists of a white dress shirt with a dark gray vest over it, and a matching white skirt and shoes. In her hair is a small hairpin that contains a powerful and small nuclear generator that powers her entire suit. She wears black gloves that contain the hologram projectors that creates the UI for Hello World. In terms of casual clothing, she wears clothing that would be considered overly formal, but in her time, it's just the standard dress. She generally sticks to off-whites and dark grays with small bronze details. Powers Hello World A Technologium rig allows the user to manipulate the perimeters of reality, effectively hacking logic itself. It's incapable of creating new things, but instead manipulates the qualities of things that already exist, such as making a wall sticky, making objects intangible, or causing a device to overheat. Hello World is Patch's personal Technologium rig, woven into the fabric of her vest and skirt. Her gloves act as hologram projectors, allowing her to create and manipulate them as the interface of the device. Her hairpin is a powerful and small nuclear generator that powers the rest of the rig. As well, Hello World has an experimental program that allows the user to manipulate their current temporal position, but it is extremely buggy due to the experimental nature of the tech, and side effects range from causing the rest of the rig to glitch out to erasing the user's memory. Background Pre-Big Team 38 years in the future, a new technology is created - Technologium, giving rise to a new type of hero, the Technologians. Capable of manipulating reality to their will, the Technologians became a force to be reckoned with, and established a university in order to teach this art. Lizbeth Rise joined the university at an incredibly young age and quickly managed to get through the program due to sheer dedication. Shortly after she graduated, something went wrong, and an organization of Technologians calling themselves Multipartite revealed themselves, revealing that they intended of using the art of Technologians in order to conquer the world, and destroyed the university so no one else could learn how their power worked. As Multipartite rose up, Lizbeth was recruited into a small underground revolution, used for her knowledge of Technologium in order to help tip the war in their favor. She doesn’t remember much, if anything, of this time, due to the time travel messing with her memory. The resistance created a plan - use Technologium to send Lisbet back in time to prevent the rise of Multipartite - and if needs be, prevent the creation of Technologium itself. Or so she believes. She was actually just used as a guinea pig. The reality is that she was too fresh out of university, and has almost no experience, and her custom Technologian rig, Hello World, is incredibly buggy and poorly made. They sent her back just to test if the temporal manipulation on her rig even works, not to save the world - she’s not capable enough for that task. But she doesn’t know that. Relationships On The Team Lancelot-Less A huge fan of Elle's heroism in the future, and definitely a little gay for her. Owned Elle's figure.'' Jaime In the future, Jaime returns to their ways as Doppelganger, and Patch hasn't caught on that they're not a villain in this timeline. Their relationship is strained, to say the least. Category:Characters Category:B-Verse Category:PC Category:Patch